Gilanbo
, also known as Giranbo, is one of Ultraman Tiga's Kaiju. She appeared in episode 8. Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga Gilanbo was an ancient evil, each year, she would ascend from her dimension on Halloween Night, disguised as a human in a witch costume. She would go into town and hand out seemingly innocent lollipops, but in fact, these would allow them to control the children's minds to lure them to her lair, where she'd devour their dreams, then leave them in the 'Dream Graveyard'. One year, she appeared in a small town in Japan, but GUTS detected the magnetic field given off by her entering this dimension. Rena was given one of the witch's lollipops but Daigo Madoka noticed her reflecting wasn't showing in the mirror know something was wrong with the witch. The which noticed Daigo, and decided to leave so Daigo chased after her into her own dimension. However, he was soon captured by the evil entity, his gun and the Spark Lens were stolen from him. After explaining what she did, Gilanbo tried to gas Daigo to death as she continued her evil work. Meanwhile, Rena began sleepwalking from the witch's spell but was stopped by her team mates. She revealed what had happened, giving the team the knowledge they needed to track down the Halloween demon as her lair entered this dimension to accept her new stock of food. However, before all the children could be taken, GUTS opened fire on the witch, breaking her spell. Undeterred, Gilanbo caused her lair to head back to her home universe. It seemed the evil witch would escape, but suddenly, her lair stopped sinking into its home dimension. Daigo had managed to escape the death trap and reclaim the Spark Lens, transforming into the mighty Ultraman Tiga. As Tiga pulled her lair back from its dimension, the enraged Gilanbo transformed to her real self to take her revenge. The beast was a good hand to hand combatant as well, able to match the giant of light in combat as few had so far. However, the witch soon decided to pull out all of her tricks, using her teleportation to trick the hero and attack from his blind spots. She then created an army of clones and assaulted the Earth's guardian from all directions. Soon, Tiga's timer began flashing under the demon's assault but the hero refused to give up and used his Timer Flash to disperse the copies. Now revealed, Gilanbo was beaten down and thrown high into the air where Tiga's Ultra Fix held her in place. Seconds later, Tiga used the Zepellion Ray to put an end to the Halloween nightmare once and for all. Upon her defeat an aurora appeared and the children regained the dreams that Gilanbo had taken from them. Data - Witch= Different Dimension Witch Gilanbo's human disguise, known as is a form used to put her plan into motion. :;Stats *Height: Same as human *Weight: Same as human :;Powers and Weapons *Vehicle: Gilanbo has a vehicle that can warp through dimensions. On the inside it has a capsule for holding prisoners. It resembles a giant jack-o-lantern with a radar dish on the top. *Dream Consumption: Gilanbo can consume the dreams of children. *Hypnotising Song: Gilanbo can play an hypnotising song that can makes the humans that eat her candy fall under her control. Giranbo Vehicle.png|Vehicle Gilanbo Dream Consumption.gif|Dream Consumption Gilanbo Hypnotising Song.jpg|Hypnotising Song }} Gallery vlcsnap-2015-04-10-17h22m27s32.png nicely done really.png|her house this is really creepy tbh.png gilanbo and daigo.png I enjoy daigo in captivity.png that effect....png decent greenscreen.png truly erie.png tiga is cute too.png this is a nice shot.png Gilanbo_I.png GIRANBO_I.png more like too cute.png cheesy moon effect.png take him.png tiga suffering .png snugggels.png Tiga has nce form.png tiga honey.png this is beautiful.png those must be big graves.png tiga getting owned.png TIGA NO.png GILANBO.jpg Gilanbo_imode.jpg Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju